


A Brief De-tour

by Tarash



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When setting up camp, Icarus and Pythagoras head out to find berries for dinner. </p>
<p>But obviously, they have more important matters on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief De-tour

**Author's Note:**

> And by 'important matters' I mean sex.

Finding a ship that will take them to Colchis is more difficult than any of them expected. Pythagoras suspects Pasiphae has something to do with it, sending messages to nearby towns and cities that Jason and Ariadne are traitors and escaped prisoners.

 

“It's getting dark soon, we will have to sleep here for the night,” Jason says, looking up at the sky.

 

Ariadne nods. “We have come a long way today, sooner or later we'll find a town that has never even heard of Pasiphae.” Her dark eyes blaze with anger, and Jason puts an arm around her.

 

“Until then, we still need to eat,” Hercules says, making even Ariadne smile a little. “Who will go looking for food?”

 

Pythagoras and Icarus share a glance. “We can go look for berries, fruits and herbs,” Pythagoras offers. He's not very good at hunting, but they'll need more than meat. “While you start a fire.”

 

“Keep an eye out for rabbit trails,” Ariadne says. “Jason and I will go hunting later.”

 

Jason looks surprised by the statement, but when he looks at Ariadne, who raises an eyebrow, he nods. “Ah, yes, we will. Rabbit, definitely.”

 

Hercules shakes his head, not commenting, and turns to Cassandra. “Do you want to try starting the fire tonight? I think you have seen us do it often enough by now.”

 

Pythagoras turns to Icarus, and grabs his bag to head into the woods. During the day, there isn't much time to spend together and at night he's all too aware of his friends sleeping only feet away. These little trips are the only time alone he and Icarus have, and they have been much-needed. He feels flushed with anticipation, that feeling increasing with every step they take away from their camp.

 

“Do you think Jason and Ariadne will actually return with a rabbit?” Icarus asks.

 

Pythagoras smiles at him. “One, perhaps. Ariadne is very good with her bow.” But they will definitely spend as much time hunting as he and Icarus will looking for berries and fruits.

 

Icarus looks back, grins, then reaches to grab Pythagoras' sleeves, pulling him closer and spinning them so Pythagoras is pushed against a tree.

 

Pythagoras blinks, surprised by Icarus' quick move, and then he's kissed like Icarus' life depends on it. Icarus' hands are on Pythagoras' waist, holding his tunic, and Pythagoras' hands land on Icarus' shoulders, and he's inwardly cursing Icarus' thick leather armour.

 

The kiss deepens, their tongues sliding against one another and Icarus presses closer, his warm body keeping Pythagoras trapped against the tree. Not that Pythagoras would dream of escaping, not with Icarus finally kissing him, his hands curled tight in Pythagoras' tunic.

 

Pythagoras slides his hand through Icarus' curls, smiling at the soft moan that earns him. He's always been curious and inquisitive, and now all that curiosity is aimed at figuring out what Icarus likes, what makes him moan, what makes him whimper and what makes him desperate for more. He already knew Icarus liked being touched – no one else gave that many tight hugs otherwise – but where? How? Those are still questions that Pythagoras wants to find the answer to.

 

He runs his fingertips gently down the back of Icarus' neck, feeling the other man shiver and press closer. “Pythagoras...”

 

“What?” He smiles at Icarus, whose face is flushed, and keeps stroking the back of his neck.

 

“You are studying me like one of your triangles, aren't you?”

 

“Not entirely like my triangles.” They both laugh at that, and Icarus rests his forehead against Pythagoras', closing his eyes as he enjoys the way Pythagoras is stroking his neck.

 

“But you are thinking too much,” he says. “About what to do.”

 

He can't help it. “I want to know what you enjoy.”

 

“I suspect I will enjoy everything you want to do to me.” Icarus kisses him again, and Pythagoras' mind stops for a split-second, overwhelmed by all the possibilities of that simple offer. Hot desire floods through him, pooling in his cock, which is hardening by the second.

 

Icarus manages to wedge his thigh between Pythagoras' legs, and his mouth curls into a smile when he feels Pythagoras' hardness.

 

Pythagoras whimpers when Icarus starts to move his thigh ever so slightly, and he soon finds himself helplessly grinding against it. Yes, friction, good, wonderful friction, making him even harder. His hand tightens its grip on the back of Icarus' neck, and he wants more.

 

“See?” Icarus says, looking a little smug. “I did not think about doing that beforehand, I simply acted.”

 

He has also stopped rubbing his thigh against Pythagoras' cock, and it takes all Pythagoras' willpower to stop grinding as well. “You have proven your point. But sometimes thinking before you act is better.”

 

“True,” Icarus agrees, and his hands drift underneath Pythagoras' tunic to stroke the bare skin of his stomach. “There is something I want to do that I have thought about for some time.”

 

“Oh?” Pythagoras asks, curious, even as he's thinking that Icarus' hands should move a couple of inches further down, to his painfully hard cock.

 

Icarus falls to his knees, and his hands start working Pytharogas' belt open.

 

Pythagoras looks down, his eyes wide as he tries to take it in. Icarus. On his knees. About to do what Pythagoras hasn't actually thought about much, but now that it's about to happen he's wondering why he hasn't considered it, because Icarus on his knees is a very nice thing to think about.

 

Icarus glances up at him, his dark eyes uncertain from under a few stray curls. “Unless you would rather not?”

 

“No!” Pythagoras says immediately, because he cannot imagine a world where he would not want Icarus to do what he is about to do. “No, please, do.” He gestures vaguely at his groin. “I was just...surprised.” Surprised, because their previous encounters mainly involved kissing – wonderful, hot kissing – and using their hands on each other.

 

Icarus pulls Pythagoras' trousers down, exposing his hard cock to the chilly air. His eyes are still a little uncertain, but he looks determined as he licks his hand to wrap it around the base of Pythagoras' cock. He gives Pythagoras one last look, as if to check that he truly wants this, then leans forward and licks his cock.

 

Pythagoras gasps at that first contact, trying not to jerk forward. This is new for him too, no one has ever done to him, wanted to do this to him, and his hands are pressed against the bark of the tree behind him.

 

Icarus' first few licks are tentative, making it clear that he has never done this either, and Pythagoras wonders just how long Icarus has been thinking about it.

 

He stops wondering about that when Icarus wraps his lips around the tip and lets it slide into his mouth, because then the only things going through his mind are _yes please good more_ and nothing else. 

 

Icarus is very gentle, very careful with him, and Pythagoras groans at how good it feels. It's different from the hand, of course it is, so much wetter and slicker and oh yes, Icarus' tongue right felt wonderful, a bolt of need shooting down his spine. 

 

As before, when Icarus was using his thigh to drive Pythagoras to distraction, he once again can't help but move his hips, rocking them forward when Icarus slides closer to take more of him. “Please,” he mutters, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head against the tree. “Please, Icarus, this is – oh!” A soft gasp escapes him, his fingers clawing at the bark now. 

 

His legs are trembling, and he isn't sure if he can keep standing up if Icarus keeps moving back and forth like this, keeps swirling his tongue across the head of Pythagoras' cock like this. “Wait,” he manages, reaching out with a hand to stroke Icarus' hair and push him away. “Just...wait a moment.” 

 

Icarus looks up at him, confused and more than a little hurt. “What is wrong, Pythagoras? Did I hurt you? Are you not enjoying yourself?” 

 

“Very much,” Pythagoras promises him, and sits, pulling his tunic down so he doesn't have to sit on the ground. “I wasn't sure if I could stand for much longer.” 

 

“Oh!” A proud smile appears on Icarus' face, and he leans forward to kiss Pythagoras again. It tastes different, and Pythagoras knows that it's himself he's tasting on Icarus' tongue. “I'll keep going, then,” Icarus says, and leans down, wrapping his hand around Pythagoras' cock again.

 

He runs both his hands through Icarus' hair now, unable to help himself, and once again cursing the leather armour. He wants to touch Icarus' skin, wants to stroke more than his neck and arms. Some other time, when they have more time to explore one another. 

 

Icarus' head is bobbing up and down, and Pythagoras is still thrusting up as much as he dares, hoping it doesn't bother Icarus. It isn't long before he's muttering and groaning under his breath again. “Please, Icarus, like that!” 

 

Icarus does  _that_ again and Pythagoras moans, grabbing a handful of Icarus' hair. He isn't going to last much longer, the pleasure has been building up inside of him and as much as he'd like to, he can't stay here and have Icarus suck his cock all evening. 

 

Pythagoras is panting for air now, his own small thrusts faster and faster, until he comes, spilling his seed down Icarus' mouth and throat, feeling the other man swallow around him. Should he have given him a warning? Judging by the noise Icarus makes as he tries to swallow, yes. 

 

It's something to remember for next time, assuming Icarus wants to. 

 

He releases his grip on Icarus' hair, and waits Icarus to sit up, feeling worried. 

 

Icarus wipes a few white strands from his chin, then swallows again. “Hmm.” 

 

“I should've warned you,” Pythagoras says, moving forward to hug Icarus. “It was good, so good, you have no idea.” He pulls back to look Icarus in the eye. “Please tell me you would do that again.” 

 

Icarus smiles, his dark eyes teasing as he looks at Pythagoras. “I would. If,” he adds, “you return the favour.” 

 

Pythagoras kisses him. “Happily.” He pushes against him, intending to do so right now, but Icarus stops him.

 

“We should go and actually find some berries and fruits now,” he says, sighing sadly.

 

Pythagoras nods, and watches Icarus get up. It is clear that he is hard, and Pythagoras thinks just how he can convince Icarus to stay here a little longer. A few kisses on the right spot in his neck while palming his cock through his trousers would do it, but Pythagoras knows Icarus is right. They cannot stay away from the camp much longer, and their friends are counting on them.

 

He sighs, and gets up, dealing with his trousers while Icarus picks up Pythagoras' bag. “When did you become the sensible one?” he asks, mock-serious.

 

“Perhaps I swallowed some of your intellect,” Icarus replies, smirking. 

 

Pythagoras laughs. “What do you think about triangles?” 

 

“I think they are fascinating.” Icarus takes Pythagoras' hand. “But not nearly as fascinating as you.”

 

It's ridiculous that that comment makes his cheeks flush, after everything they have done. “I, er, think we should look for berries now.”

 

“And rabbit trails.” 

 

He smiles. “Yes, and rabbit trails.” 

 


End file.
